


No Matter What

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Shepard feeling down with herself, unsure if she could give Garrus the turian-human baby he deserves, Garrus decides to ease her worries the best way he can.</p><p>Vert short, post-destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of at work one day... Yes, work. More of a random thought than a story but anyway.

Imagine after the war, when Shepard and Garrus start to settle down, she occasionally gets depressed from thoughts that she might not be able to give him his very own child - “a turian-human baby”. She doesn’t mention it to him, but he can sense that’s what’s wrong. In effort to cheer her up, he researches old human songs, hoping to find a meaningful song to put a smile on her face.

Then that evening as the sun is setting while he’s dressed up and she’s in lounge clothing, he lures her outside to the back of their house - their own private beach, plays ‘Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars’ and gently sings it to her while they slow dance along the shallow tides of the coast. This puts a smile on her face through the night.

Later when the moonlight glimmers over the ocean, they both lay on a blanket in each others embrace. But before her thoughts could get the best of her, he starts talking.

"I’ll always love you no matter what." He tells her, stroking her cheek.

She sighs. “”No matter what”?”

He nods before adding “I’ll prove it.” He lifts a corner of the blanket up and grabs something from underneath. She sits up, trying to get a better look. Once he held it in front of her, she wanted to both laugh and cry - it was a pocket-sized jewellery box.

"Garrus." She gasps.

"I’ve wanted to show you for a while.. How much you mean to me. How you’ll always be the same woman I fell in love with all that time ago.. No matter what.. I don’t care if I ‘sound like a broken recording’, I’ll tell you that everyday if you want me to, but I thought this would be the best way to show you altogether." He readies his hands to open the box. "I— If it’s not too soon.." He quickly adds as he opens the box. Tears burst from her eyes and her jaw drops as he opens it - it’s a ring. This was definitely happening. His hands had begun to shake while his mandibles fluttered uncontrollably. "And whether you want to change your name or not - that is, you know, whether you want to go through with this - there’s still no me without you.. Will you m—" He barely got to ask the question when she leaped onto him, pulling his head towards hers while she eagerly pressed her mouth onto his. Worried he’d drop the ring, he kept his arms still while he pressed his mouth right back. After a very long kiss, she pulled back.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment before saying “Ask me, again.”

Taking a deep breath, he repeated the question. “Will you marry me?”

A smile grew on her lips - a smile almost as big as the one she pulled when she was reunited with him. With tears running down her face, she said “I think we’ll have to come up with a new phrase, because I’d take your name in a heartbeat.” She placed the ring on her finger. “Of course I will.” His mandibles flared into a wide grin, only to suddenly pull shut.

"You— You sure? You _can_ keep it. I mean, you’re the only Shep—” He was once again interrupted by her mouth on his. This time, he could wrap his arms around her with vigour.

As the moon rose above them, the warm air flowed and the cool mist of the ocean sprinkled them - they made love throughout the night, knowing that no matter what, they would always be like this.


End file.
